The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly, and more particularly to a seal assembly for a gas turbine engine exhaust duct.
Certain air vehicle architectures mount a gas turbine engine and a nozzle section therefor directly to airframe structure. Such mount arrangements require that thermal growth is primarily accommodated by an exhaust duct section between the engine and the nozzle section. Seal assemblies for such an exhaust duct may need to accommodate both radial and axial displacements over widely variable temperature and pressure ranges which have heretofore required a relatively complicated seal assembly.